The One That Got Away
by theflockroxmysox
Summary: No phone calls. No notices. No explanations. Auggie is missing.
1. Things That Go Bang

**To those who've had me on author alert for my psych stories (if any of you are reading this), I have a few new ideas for stories, I'm just trying to sort them out and nit-pick them. By the time I'm done this story they should be ready to begin :)**

**To those of you who are new to my stories, this is my first Covert Affairs story, but I have written a few Psych, Leverage, and even one White Collar story (although I never finished that one…. :/) If you're a fan of any of those shows, feel free to check them out! **

**So, onto this story. There isn't much to say right now, so enjoy! **

**-O-**

**Chapter 1**

**Things That Go Bang**

It was _supposed_ to be a routine pick-up operation. Touch down on the runway in the-middle-of-nowhere Ecuador, take some scraggly rogue, informant, asset, terrorist, above-Annie's-pay-grade person into the CIA's custody, refuel, take off for Langley. But, Annie sighed as she stared at the blanket of flames that was supposed to be their ride home, anything that was supposed to be routine rarely ever was.

"So now what?" She turned to her partner for the operation, Jai Wilcox. Because of the nature of the pick-up, he'd been assigned to accompany her.

He shrugged. According to the pilot, who was standing some ways away speaking with the co-pilot in hushed tones, the fire had been a result of a fuel leakage as they had been refueling. The fuel itself hadn't ignited until the co-pilot had dropped a cigarette near it. Unfortunately, that had been half an hour after the drop-off plane had taken off.

"I'll radio in to Auggie, let him know we need alternative transport back."

"You sure it wasn't sabotage?" Their pick-up asked, wriggling around in Jai's firm grip to fix his gaze on Annie.

Annie glared at him, Jai ignored him and reached into his hastily stuffed pack for the radio.

"Jai, please tell me you are 30,000 feet in the air and your biggest problem is the lack of quality food." Annie smirked.

"Not exactly, Auggie. The-"

That was when the gun fire started. Jai reacted first, dropping the radio and grabbing Annie even before the second shot was fired. He handed off the pick-up to her, gesturing towards the large hangar. It stood empty and open, and provided cover from whoever was shooting at them.

"Go!" he shouted when she didn't move.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I'm not arguing with you, Annie! Go!"

She watched as he pulled a gun out from his pack. This wasn't the charming, cool-and-collected Jai that she saw at the agency every day. This was the seventh-floor, son-of-Henry Wilcox Jai with a gun in his hand. Annie ran, dragging the confused pick-up with her.

The sound of rapid-fire gunshots continued, and yet still there was no one on the runway. The best Jai could do was fire towards what appeared to be the source as he retreated after Annie. Dodging bullets in open areas with no cover was something Annie was becoming increasingly used to. She swerved as each bullet shot past her. The man she was escorting tripped as he tried to keep up with her, and she pulled him to his feet.

They were at the mouth of the hangar before Annie realized it. She threw the man behind an old four-seater aircraft as several bullets ricocheted off the metal. The assailants had to have left their cover by now, they wouldn't have been in range of the hangar otherwise. Annie slid behind the aircraft, breathing hard and listening to the sound of bullets hitting the other side. Maybe she imagined it, but there seemed to be a slight lull in the continuous thudding of bullets. She was about to swing her head around to check it out when Jai appeared.

"Oh my gosh, Jai!" Annie caught the operative in her arms as they bumped into each other, and helped him to lean against the plane.

Blood soaked Jai's right shoulder, smearing the plane and dripping onto the floor. It stemmed from a small hole in his shoulder, a bullet hole, Annie realized. She grabbed the gun from his hand before it could clatter onto the floor.

"Are you okay?" Annie asked. She had to shout over the gunshots, which had returned full force.

Jai raised his eyebrows at her.

"Right, stupid question."

"It's just a flesh wound," his voice was ragged, and he used his left hand to wipe sweat from his brow. "I'll be fine," he took several moments to catch his breath. "It's the pilot, Annie."

"What?"

"The pilot. And the co-pilot. They're… shooting," Jai winced and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he swore. "Annie, where's the package?"

Annie followed his gaze and echoed his swear. The pick-up was gone.

"Give me the gun," Jai said.

"But you-"

"I've shot through worse."

"And the package-"

"Is not our main concern right now. Annie, give me the gun."

Annie hesitated. On a good day, Jai was easily the more skilled marksman of the two of them. But this wasn't a good day, and he was already losing so much blood. His reaction time wouldn't be as fast, and what if he fainted right in the middle of the shoot-out? On the other hand, he _had_ shot through worse and lived to tell the tale, Annie knew he had. And she'd only used a gun in the field a few times.

She handed the gun over.

Jai didn't waste a second. He pushed himself away from the support of the plane and rounded to the other side. Annie couldn't bring herself to look, she clenched her fists and instead scanned the hangar for the pick-up, even though she knew he'd be long gone by now.

Finally the gunshots dwindled, and stopped. Annie looked around the edge of the plane to see Jai, several feet away from two still forms, drop his gun and stumble over to her, where he collapsed into her arms in a dead faint.

**-O-**

**This was a short chapter, yes, but it was more of a prologue than anything. Reviews are always appreciated. **


	2. Always Picking on the Blind Guy

**It's a super nice day out, and yet I'm inside, on the computer, typing away. Boy, I must really like you guys or something. :)**

**-O-**

**Chapter 2**

**Always Picking on the Blind Guy**

Annie had always disliked hospital rooms. Okay, maybe not _always_, but ever since her brush with death in Guam, she'd hated the confined feeling of the rooms. She also resented this particular hospital for letting a certain newly re-instated operative slip away unnoticed.

Fortunately, their current charge wasn't going anywhere soon, even if he'd wanted to. And he did want to.

"I'm fine," Jai said again, reaching for his glass of water and wincing when the movement pulled against his stitches.

"Oh, yeah, of course," Annie smirked at him as she reached over and handed him the glass. Jai had taken two bullets to the shoulder and lost an incredible amount of blood on the helicopter ride to the hospital, despite the emergency responders' bandages. He was not leaving the hospital any time soon.

Jai glared at her.

"Don't worry, the doctors said you should be good to go in about a month," Annie got up from her perch on the end of his bed and walked towards the door, smirking.

"A month?" Jai spluttered.

-O-

"How many times do I have to tell you, a _blind_ guy _works_ here!" Auggie's frustrated shout could be heard from the other side of the room. Annie looked up from her computer screen just in time to see a flustered Serrano – Joseph Serrano, he was Jai's fill-in – fleeing in the opposite direction.

"Annie?" Auggie's frustration waned momentarily as he called her over. She stood and walked over, her heels clicking on the tiled floor. "I'm not asking for help," Auggie claimed the minute he sensed her presence.

"No, of course not."

Auggie's desk was littered with papers, and the computer had been pushed to the side several feet. The desk itself had been pushed to the left, and Auggie was currently leaning against it, rubbing his side and pursing his lips.

"I swear, it's like Joan purposely chooses the most incompetent new recruits just to torment me," Auggie shook his head, listening as Annie attempted to _re_-rearrange his workspace.

"Maybe it's Arthur. I heard he's not too happy about your-"

"Chickening out?" Auggie interrupted. "Go ahead, say it. You know you want to. I, Auggie Anderson, chickened out," Auggie said it seriously, but he was grinning.

"I was going to say your decision to remain anonymous," the desk shifted, and Auggie guessed she had just taken a seat on it.

He shrugged. "What can I say? I'd take the smell of your perfume over a _supposedly_ amazing view any day. And besides, I'm sure Arthur's already found another toy to play with."

Annie didn't miss the hint of bitterness in Auggie's voice. Arthur hadn't been happy with Auggie's choice, but he'd been awfully quick about getting Auggie's old position and desk with the DPD back. For Auggie, who'd been amazed and flattered beyond words with Arthur's initial offer, the rapid re-installation had been like a slap to the face. A slap to the face of a blind guy.

"Maybe he'll get Serrano out of your hair," Annie suggested jokingly.

Auggie sighed. "We're all doomed," he made his way to his chair and sat down. "Do me a favor and don't tell Joan I said that."

"I won't tell if you won't."

"Annie," Joan stuck his head in the open doorway. "Briefing in five. Hey, Auggie."

"Hey J- no, okay. Bye," Auggie rolled his eyes. The head of the DPD hadn't even waited for a response.

"See you later, Auggie," Annie got up to leave.

"Annie?" Auggie called her back as she reached the door. She stopped. "Thanks."

-O-

Annie was growing impatient as she sat at the conference table in the briefing room. Joan had been talking about the complete failure that had been the Ecuador pick-up operation for the past ten minutes, and she still wasn't getting to her point. No that she needed to. Everybody in the room already knew what had happened. Someone inside the agency had been behind the attack. It was the only possible explanation, no one outside of the agency knew about the operation.

The pilot and co-pilot had been in intensive care for several days. The pilot had died just that morning, and the co-pilot was still unresponsive. There would be no answers from them any time soon. Jai and Annie had already told all they could about the attack – hooked up to a polygraph, of course. The entire DPD was being subjected to polygraphs.

But now, as Annie sat in the uncomfortably hard swivel chair listening to Joan go on and on, she had to wonder – what had been the reason for the attack? She still didn't know who the pick-up had been, Joan still hadn't disclosed that information, but from what she had gathered he wasn't important enough to require a full-out assault on two operatives to aid his escape. He'd even warned them that the plane fire could have been sabotage – which it had turned out to be. If he was planning on using that sabotage to his advantage, why warn them about it? Unless he hadn't been the reason for the attack.

As soon as the briefing was over, Annie made a beeline for Auggie's desk. "Hey, Auggie, what can you tell me about the pilot – Auggie?" She stopped when she saw the desk was empty. "Hey," she turned to the person at the next closest desk – a face she'd only seen in passing. "Do you know where Auggie went?"

The man shrugged. "He said something about coffee."

Sure enough, Auggie was in line at the coffee shop, and from the look on his face as he spoke with the woman in front of him, he was enjoying the wait.

Annie walked over and slipped her arm through his.

"Annie," Auggie sounded slightly miffed at his now-lost opportunity.

"Can I help you?" They'd reached the front of the line.

"The usual," Auggie replied automatically, his attention focused on the operative still leaning on his arm. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Annie shrugged innocently.

Auggie scoffed. "You didn't come all the way down here for coffee. Not after the two cups you had this morning at the hospital. Thank you," he closed his hand around the cup of coffee that the barista had passed across the counter to him and let Annie direct him to a table. "So, what's on your mind?"

"What did you manage to dig up the pilot and co-pilot?" Annie asked the minute they'd taken a seat.

"Nothing. They graduated from flight school in the middle of their class – they were in the same class. This was there first flight in the field."

"So no reason they'd want to stop the CIA from taking the pick-up into our custody?"

Auggie chuckled and took a sip of his coffee. "Annie, I know no more about the nature of the pick-up than you, and if I did-"

"If you did, you wouldn't be authorized to tell me," Annie finished. Sometimes – a lot of the time – she hated being the rookie. "And what if this had nothing to do with the pick-up? Any reason they'd want to take out two operatives?"

"My, my, you certainly have a high opinion of yourself," Auggie smirked. "My guess is they were two rookies fresh out of flight school who didn't see the harm in taking on a side job."

"And by side job, you mean-"

"I mean someone paid them."

"Someone in the agency?"

Auggie didn't answer.

-O-

Auggie was just not having a good day. As if having his work space completely screwed up wasn't bad enough, now his driver hadn't shown up. So he was resigned to walking all the way to the nearest bus stop. He'd taken the route before, so he wasn't a complete stranger to the different obstacles that he'd have to avoid, but he still would have preferred the car service. Sure, it may have been the easy way out, but after the day he'd had, he didn't care.

Of course, it was just his luck that he had to run into possibly the most dimwitted person in the city, which he realized the moment he ran into the solid wall of flesh.

"Hey, dude, watch where you're going!" the man, an all-brawn-and-no-brains type of guys by the sound of him, protested loudly.

"You're right, that's my bad," Auggie snapped, shoving his walking cane in the man's general direction. "I must be blind."

Auggie could hear the man huffing some form of speech. He wasn't going to stick around and decipher it. But the man had other ideas, as his sudden strong grip on Auggie's shoulder suggested.

"Don't. Touch. Me," Auggie gritted his teeth. He could feel the tension in the man's hand as he prepared to launch his assault. He assumed Auggie was some helpless blind guy who would easily fall victim to his strength and sight. His mistake.

Auggie spun and swung his cane against the man's skull with so much force that the man stumbled backwards, losing his grip on Auggie's shoulder. With luck, he'd been knocked out. Either way, he wasn't going to bother Auggie again. Shaking his shoulders to straighten his jacket, Auggie continued down the sidewalk.

He didn't expect the blow to the back of his head, or the sudden dizziness that came with it. His knees wobbled and gave out, as his eyes fluttered closed.


	3. Priorities

**First off. O.O That was by far the best CA episode yet. Shirtless Auggie out for revenge? Hell yes. **

**Secondly: Do any of you watch Psych? I was thinking of doing a Psych/CA crossover. Right now it would be a oneshot, but it might evolve into a story. Would anyone be interested in reading it?**

**Chapter 3**

**Priorities**

Two coffee cups. That was what Annie was holding when she walked into the Tech Ops. office. They were what she was still holding when she walked back out. Auggie wasn't there, and none of the other agents had seen him.

Figuring that he was in a meeting with Joan, she placed both cups on her desk and logged onto her computer. She checked her email first, just in case she had missed some memo. Nothing. She glanced at the door to Joan's office, it was closed. But then, it was always closed, even when Joan was the only one in it. Well, it wouldn't be her fault when Auggie complained of his coffee being cold.

"Get much sleep last night?" Annie jumped at Joan's voice. She'd been so focused on her office door that she hadn't heard the head of the DPD arrive. Joan was eyeing the two cups of coffee skeptically.

"I'm not a caffeine junkie," Annie looked imploringly at Joan.

"No, it would have been in your file."

Wait a minute. Joan. Was talking to her, in front of her desk. That meant Auggie wasn't in a meeting with her, he couldn't be. "Hey, have you seen Auggie?"

Joan cast a glance over at his empty desk. "No. He-"

"Joan," a man that Annie had only met in passing walked up to them and whispered into Joan's ear. Annie furrowed her brows. The man's whisper, although she couldn't make out exactly what was being said, was fierce. He straightened, and Annie caught a look at Joan's face. Her features had gone rigid, her lips pursed into an unconscious frown. Something was off.

"What's up?" Annie asked casually, although she didn't expect Joan respond.

Which is why Joan's answer took her by surprise. "Someone managed to break into the room at the hospital where to co-pilot was checked in."

Annie stood up. "Did he-"

"No, one of our agents scared him off."

Damn. That meant they hadn't caught whoever had tried to kill the co-pilot. Because that was what the intruder had been there to do, there was no doubt about that. In a way, this was good news. It meant that when – if – the co-pilot woke up, he'd have important information. Information worth killing for.

"Do you want me to-"

"No."

"But I could-"

"Annie, I asked Phillips to send Serrano to check it out. I need you here, to go through those agent files."

Joan waited until Annie had taken her seat again before walking – _more like stalking_, Annie thought – off.

-O-

Annie tried to focus on the files she was reading, she really did. But so many other thoughts cluttered her brain that it was nearly impossible.

Who had tried to dispatch of the co-pilot? It must have been whoever had hired the two in the first place. Or it could have been an accomplice. Another agent? Two traitors within the agency, and no one knew who they were. The polygraphs sure hadn't revealed anything. Who knew what other classified information they knew about, information that they could be selling to enemies, terrorists, right now.

Auggie would know what to do. At the very least, he'd listen to her theories. That's what he _would_ do, but he _couldn't_. Because Auggie still hadn't made an appearance. Annie kept not-so-surreptitiously glancing over at the empty desk, frowning every time she was greeted with Auggie's absence. She'd tried to bring it to Joan's attention several times, but she was too busy with the co-pilot attack to spare her any time. Annie gritted her teeth as she glanced up for what had to be the 155th time. It just wasn't like Auggie to skip out on work without any phone calls, notices, or explanations. Something had to be wrong.

All of these thoughts, with no one to share them to, finally threw Annie over the edge. She slammed closed the file she'd just been reading - Conrad, of all people – a little more fiercely than she'd intended. The corner ripped. Annie sighed, and glanced at the clock. Great, it was late enough for her lunch break, and she'd just thought of someone she could talk to.

-O-

"Annie," Jai smiled as the operative walked into the room. He reached for the remote and turned off the TV.

"How're you feeling?" Annie asked, taking a seat on the slightly-raggedy-looking chair opposite the bed.

Jai shrugged, and winced. "I really should stop doing that," he sighed. Annie chuckled. "So, what's up?"

Annie threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "Why does something always have to be up? What if I'm visiting because I feel like it?" Of course, something _was _up, but Annie hated how Jai, of all people, knew her so well. Of course, no one knew her better than Auggie. Come to think of it, Jai actually probably didn't know Annie that well. She'd have to work on controlling her facial expressions.

"I mean, I can't come visit the guy who saved my life without a reason?" she continued.

Jai raised an eyebrow.

"Fine," she crossed her arms. "I'm worried about Auggie."

"Okay," said Jai. He looked at the female operative expectantly.

Annie sighed. He really wasn't being helpful. Maybe she should just leave. But, no, she had to suffer through Jai's antics for Auggie's sake.

For Auggie's sake. Annie shook her head. That made it sound like Auggie was in some kind of trouble. Which he wasn't. The worst that could have happened was that Auggie was sick, too sick to call in to the agency. He'd be better soon, and then he could call. Joan probably wouldn't even realize he'd been gone, preoccupied as she was.

"Annie?" Joan looked quizzically at her. He'd paused halfway through bringing his cup of water up to his lips.

"He didn't show up for work today," Annie shrugged, emphasizing the casual tone of her words. "And he didn't call in sick or anything." Another shrug.

Jai set his glass down without taking a sip. "Protocol states that you have to leave word with the agency if you're not coming in-"

"I know. But what does that mean for Auggie?" Annie's casual tone slipped a little as she asked.

Jai shrugged. "That he's too sick to come to the phone? Look, Annie, you're still fairly new to the agency. Just because an operative doesn't show up for work one day, doesn't mean he's in trouble. Auggie's just sleeping off a cold, I guarantee it."

Annie couldn't bring herself to meet Jai's gaze. She hated being told off, especially by someone like Jai. Someone who made her look like an off-the-street rookie, which she was trying her hardest not to. Jai was probably right, though. She was just being paranoid. _"Look, in our line of work, there's a very thin line between intuition and paranoia. Our job is to walk right up to that line, but never cross it."_ Annie's lips curved into a small smile as she remembered Auggie's advice.

There was a knock at the door, and Joan walked in.

"Joan," Annie jumped guiltily, even though it was her lunch break and it wasn't like she wasn't allowed to visit Jai.

Joan glanced at her. "Jai," she nodded an unenthusiastic greeting to the operative.

"Joan," Jai smiled an obviously sarcastic smile. "Always a pleasure."

Joan ignored him. "Annie, I need you back at the agency. Lunch break's over."

"O-okay," Annie glanced quizzically at Jai, who was busy staring contemptibly at Joan.

"C'mon," Joan led Annie to he door without a backwards glance. Annie, however stopped at the door to turn back and mouth "thank you". Jai nodded and picked up his water.

-O-

Annie watched through the window of her guest house at the lights in her sister's main house flicked off, one by one. It was late, but Annie couldn't sleep.

After work, she'd arrived at the tavern with a small hope of catching a glimpse of the elusive Auggie. She sat there for an hour, maybe two, maybe longer. Other people had come and gone, some she recognized from the agency, some she didn't (and many who were obviously _not_ spooks). But no Auggie.

Now she was sitting on her bed, encrypted cell phone in hand, dialing Auggie's number for the fourth time. Maybe if she called just one more time, he'd have enough time to get up from the bed and find his phone. Which he'd obviously lost. Otherwise he would have answered.

No answer. Annie huffed her frustration, rubbing her face in her hands.

"Something wrong?" Danielle asked from the doorway. Annie hadn't even heard her come in.

"No," Annie palmed her cell phone into her pocket in one smooth movement.

"Oh, come on," her sister scoffed. "And don't you hide that cell phone from me. So, who was it?" Danielle stepped into the room. "Oh, don't tell me it was that guy with the mustache."

Annie looked up. "You can't even remember his name?" She asked incredulously. "No, it wasn't him."

"Well, something's wrong. And I'm not leaving this room-" she sat down on the bed next to Annie. "- this bed – until you tell me what it is."

Annie looked at her sister. She shouldn't say anything, that would be against protocol. But Jai hadn't been very helpful. Maybe, if she was vauge…

"A co-worker of mine didn't show up for work today. Which would be fine, but he's never missed a day of work since I've been there."

Danielle leaned in closer. "What do you think happened?"

Annie shrugged. "He didn't call in sick."

"He could have been too sick to come to the phone."

Annie didn't respond. Why did _everyone_ come to the same conclusion? Wasn't there _someone_ besides Auggie who would see her side of things?

"You don't think anything, you know, _bad, _happened? Do you?" Danielle asked. Talking to her had definitely not been Annie's best idea. What had she been thinking? She couldn't help. To fully understand the situation, she'd have to know where Annie really worked, and she couldn't know that.

"You know what, I'm going to get some sleep," Annie cast her sister a glance.

"Oh, okay. Well, see you in the morning," Danielle headed to the door, but not without stopping to glance, perplexed, back at her younger sister.

-O-

The cold draft was what first woke Auggie. His aching head came as a close second. He reached up to rub it, but his hand came up short, stopped by something… Coarse fibers, digging into his wrist… Rope. Auggie's eyes snapped open instinctively, little good that did him.

A malicious chuckle sent shivers down Auggie's spine, and he swallowed hard. Agents did not panic like this. Not visibly. (Most agents weren't blind, though, Auggie thought ruefully). He turned his head slowly in the direction of the laugh and was greeted with a surprisingly less malicious, but still unwelcomed voice.

"Well, look who's finally awake."


End file.
